


Our Love is God

by quirjyturkey



Series: Haikyuu Psychopath!au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Blood Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Physical Abuse, Prequel, Psychopath AU, Sexual Content, Violence, major trigger warnings, wicked ways prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirjyturkey/pseuds/quirjyturkey
Summary: (This is a prequel to Wicked Ways. Find it on my page)This is Bokuto and Akaashi's fucked up love story. The final piece of the puzzle.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me!
> 
> E-mail: chloejr01@gmail.com  
> Tumblr: schrullig-liebe  
> Instagram: lance.who  
> Twitter: notlisteningtbh

“I don’t understand why I couldn’t go _with_ Papa and Daddy. I wanted to see Uncle Koushi and Uncle Sawa too!” Six-year old, Hitoka, whined as she sipped from her juice box staring at her babysitter, Bokuto.

 “Daddy and Papa weren’t there to go have fun, cutie. It’s not the place for a sweet kid like you!” Bokuto gleamed as he flopped down next to the small child on the couch. The impact made her bounce a little, causing her pout to turn into a giggle.

 “Silly. Papa always comes home talking to daddy about how he _loves_ my uncles.” Hitoka said, sipping on the rest of her Apple Juice. Bokuto could tell that the ‘love’ Iwaizumi felt for Suga and Daichi was probably completely sarcastic but in the child’s eyes, it was actual love.

 “Uncle Kou,” Bokuto looked over at Hitoka who stared back at him with big brown eyes “Did you know daddy and papa met in jail?”

 In this situation, Bokuto didn’t know what to do because Oikawa and Iwaizumi are unbelievably strict on letting their young one know about their lifestyle so early on in her life; they’re scared she’ll take after them. So, he didn’t know whether to agree with her or pretend he didn’t know but either way she’ll ask for the full story and honestly, he’s not the _best_ liar. He leaves lying to Akaashi. So, he said what came out off his mouth first.

 “Nope! Wanna know how Uncle Keiji and I met though?”

 What was he doing?! This story is forty times _worse_ than theirs! Oh fuck.

 “Ooh! Yeah!” Hitoka was standing on the couch now, “How’d you meet?”

 Oh dear Lord, the pressure. The anxiety. He can’t do anything about it either. He already brought it up and kids never let go.

 “Well, it’s a story of forbidden love! Action! Romance! Terror!” Bokuto jumped up from the couch picking Hitoka up and swinging her around, “Are you sure you can handle it?”

 Hitoka is squealing now, “Yes! I can handle it!”

 Well, Bokuto is screwed. He dug his hole and it’s his time to lay in it while Oikawa and Iwaizumi bury him in a painful death.

 “Well, it all began on a Tuesday night, just after I had gotten done with dinner.”

\---

**Kubro- Bro**

**Kubro- Bro did you hear?**

**Kubro- Kou answer you f r i c k**

 

**Brokuto- SOrry**

**Brokuto- I was eating**

**Brokuto- Did I hear what?**

 

**Kubro- There’s gonna be a new student tomorrow**

**Kubro- He’s an exchange student**

**Kubro- Alllll the way from the U S of A**

**Kubro- Maybe you could ;) ;)**

**Kubro- If you get what I’m implying**

 

**Brokuto- American exchange student, huh?**

**Brokuto- What’s his name?**

**Brokuto- If it’s something American like Tom or Bill, I’m not into it.**

**Brokuto- But Samuel or Jonathan.**

**Brokuto- Now those, are hot names.**

 

**Kubro- Hell if I know his name. I heard someone from your class talking about it.**

**Kubro- Saying that “He’s highly intelligent and almost ingenious”**

 

**Brokuto- Oh shit bro, you know I like those smart ones**

 

**Kubro- Like meee??**

 

**Brokuto- Like you.**

 

**Kubro- Bro...**

 

**Brokuto- <3**

 

Bokuto threw his phone on his bed, making sure it landed correctly before staring at himself in the mirror across the room. 6’1, buff, black and white dyed hair. He was adorable in his opinion but he had too much on his plate to even think about dating anyone.

 His father was on another business trip- this time in Alaska- and he has to care for his younger sibling, Akane, who just started high school this year and has problems with anxiety and such. He can’t just add another person to the list of people he has to care about, it’ll kill him. Literally.

 No one really interested him either. Everyone at his school, except Kuroo, was boring. Not pleasing to him. They bored him. The Nerds. The Delinquents. The Student Council. The Athletes. All of them just didn’t appeal to him. Plus, if this guy really _is_ that smart, he won’t even come _near_ Bokuto. Who, although, is very smart; he also lacks common sense. So, when the smart stuff is in his head, he doesn’t know how to say it.

 Shaking his head and turning away from the mirror, Bokuto traveled out of his room and to the kitchen to take his medication. In the kitchen sat his little sister, still in her Volleyball uniform from practice.

 “You know, you’re supposed to take those _off_ after practice. It’s gross to keep them on.” He teased, reaching into the cabinet for the small bottle of pills, Ziprasidone, imported all the way from good old Europe because his father doesn’t trust the Japanese medical industry anymore.

 Akane blushed, “Shut up, I don’t like changing in front of the others. You know that.” She looked over at him just as he was popping the pill in his mouth.

 “How was today, anyway? Make any new friends?” She teased back, making him rolls his eyes.

 “You know that I could never replace you and Tetsu.” He said in a mock girlish voice, making Akane giggle. She and him both agree that people suck; Although, Bokuto thinks they suck a little bit more than Akane knows about. He’s never liked them but he always acts like he does. Ever since he was a child, he's had a problem with the human race; moreover, they've had a problem with him.

 Nobody ever liked him for who he really was as a child: bouncy, excitable, loud, homo. Everything and everyone was just against him. Just thinking about all of it made his head hurt. All the pain and hate the world has put him through throughout the 18 years of his life that he's lived. It makes him sick.

 “No, seriously though, how was today? Is the medicine working correctly? I don't want you to go through what happened last time you switched medications-” Bokuto patted the top of Akane’s head, scruffing up the black hair on top of it. She looked up at him annoyed but he knew she was just worried about him.

 “I'm doing fine, 'kane. Now, finish your homework so we can destroy Tetsurou on Black Ops again.” He said, mischief in his voice, knowing his little sister modded the game with hacks. So proud.

 She smiled at him, turning her head back to what seemed to be her Geography homework.

 Bokuto made his way to the family room, plopping himself on the couch and stretching himself so that his legs were hanging off of one end of the sofa. He had his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling fan that was set on the lowest setting and making a quiet whirring noise.

  _“I don't want you to go through what happened last time you switched medications-”_

 “I'm fine,” Bokuto whispered under his breath, knowing that he actually wasn't.

 It's not like he _enjoys_ being sick in the head; he just doesn't like having his father spend all this money on new medications that Bokuto _knows_ won't work. He also doesn't find his situation all that serious, a lot of people have Bipolar Disorder. It's not rare and it's not dangerous to him; it's his anger issues that are the problem. His violent tendencies and abruptive personality. It's not healthy, man.

 He doesn't want to be on anti-psychotics if they aren't even going to work. Just today, he got sent out of class for 'silently threatening’ to stab someone with a pair of scissors. Whatever that means. He just thinks the world hates him, that's why he's like this.

 

*** *** ***

 

The boy sat playing with his dinner that was sat in front of him. He didn't care for it really, he was too scared to eat whatever this woman put in front of him; even if it wasn't exactly her serving it.

 Instead, he stared at the blood in-between his nails that he failed to scrub away somehow. It wasn't very red anymore now that it was dried up. It was more brown and crusty, he could have honestly mistaken it for dirt if he hadn't just killed two (probably), innocent people.

 “Are you not hungry, sir?” The maid asked upon entering the kitchen, a basket of clothing freshly washed and folded against her chubby hip.

 The boy shook his head, quietly apologizing o the older woman.

 “Oh, it's not a problem! Just call me when you do get famished.” The older woman smiled at him with a look he only really saw when people were giving pity. Shame.

 He stood up, nodding at the woman, and heading to his bedroom where he will spend his night thinking about the things he did that night.

 One woman and One man. A married couple who couldn't pay back their loan. He shouldn't be feeling so guilty. She always beat him when he felt guilty. “They deserve it” she would say.

 Maybe it was the third casualty that was nothing him the most. Should he consider it a casualty? It hadn't been born yet so he wasn't sure.

 The boy walked into his bedroom. White Walls, white carpet, black bedding, glass desk, and a mirror that stretched across one of the four walls. He thinks she put that there so he could look at how miserable he is every time he enters the room.

 Ignoring the mirror, something he's learned to do, he walked to his bed and laid down on his back.

 Miserable, huh? Is that what the mirror was for? Is he really actually miserable?

 

**ding**

 

a text. most likely from her. he's not allowed to have any other phone numbers unless it's a client's; he deletes those usually.

 

**Caroline- are you awake? remember that you start at that new school tomorrow. It's only for a few months or so until I get back. You need to stay educated because heaven knows you'll become an idiot in no time.**

**Caroline- school starts at 07:00 tomorrow. be on time or else.**

 

**Keiji- yes ma'am.**


	2. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He couldn’t tell if they made him angry or made him blush because in all, he wanted to punch something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at these social medias okay?
> 
> tumblr- schrullig-liebe  
> insta- lance.who  
> email- chloejr01@gmail.com

“Listen, man, I just think that pot should be legalized. I mean, it is in America.” Kuroo expressed as he walked down the street with Bokuto. He had a blunt in his hand and although he had only puffed twice, his eyes were bloodshot.

“It's not completely legalized in America and it's only for medical use.” Bokuto grabbed the blunt from him, inhaling the gross taste of weed and the mango flavored wrap “What medical condition do you have to be given a prescription?”

Kuroo laughed, shrugging as his answer to the question “Whatever, bro. You'd be prescribed in a flash because of your condition. You'd share right?”

Bokuto cringed at the word condition but brushed it off with another inhale and then Kuroo stole the blunt away from him.

Bokuto didn't say much the rest of the walk to school.

 

*** *** ***

 

The school was pretty large considering the fact that it was in the city. They combined two schools- Fukurodani Academy and Nekoma High School- after a mass shooting had occurred four years ago involving the mafia and some students. The city had thought it would protect the kids and so far, it has. No one had been getting into real trouble, except for the marijuana issue that's spreading quickly due to the students not being too threatened by the teacher's threats. In all, it was a good school and good city.

Bokuto and Kuroo were known throughout the school for being the two goofball best friends but also the most dangerous pair. Everyone loved them but no one dared to mess with them. It wasn't even a spoken choice either, the two boys have never done anything too violent (with the exception of Bokuto having his outbursts) they've never hurt anyone. Everyone just  **knew** . They knew they could do serious damage whether it be brutality or psychological shit.

“So, how about that new kid, bro?” Kuroo said as he grabbed his books and shoved his shoes in his locker “You gonna hit him up? Or can I?”

Bokuto rolled his eyes at that,  **Playboy** .

“How about I get through the class with him and I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, yeah? I don't even know this guy, bro.” Bokuto closed his locker, turning to Kuroo who was dripping eyes drops in his eyes to attempt to cover the bloodshot spots around his pupils.

“Yeah buddy, you do it your way.” He said, throwing the drops in his locker and grabbing his textbooks. “I gotta get going, I have a biology that I need to pass.” 

“Alright bro, see you at lunch?”

With a nod of his head and a clap on Bokuto’s shoulder, Kuroo was off to his class. Bokuto watched his best friend turn the corner before turning around and making his way the staircase. He was going to the roof, he didn't feel like going to his first class. He honestly just wanted to go home and go back to sleep. He was too exhausted to do anything anymore.

“Koutarou!”  A young girls voice shouted from behind him. Whoever it was sounded angry. He stopped as his left foot was about to take the first step to the roof. Turning his head, he made eye contact with Akane.

(Oh boy, not again.)

“O-Oh. Ha. Hey, Kane’! Why are you on this floor? ha-” 

“You better be going to class.” His little sister scolded, she was really serious about their education.

“I am!”

“Why are you going to the roof?”

“uh...” he paused, trying to bull shit his way out of this “...study hall?”

“You have math right now.”

Bokuto groaned, coming down from the stairs and glaring at the younger one who was honestly giving him a colder glare.

“You honestly couldn't be more difficult” He complained as they started walking together. She was carrying a package in her arms.

“I could go tell your teacher that you were trying to skip again.” She looked up at him “That's more difficult”

Groaning again, Bokuto stopped in front of his permitted classroom “Please don't, I don't need another write up.” He said dejectedly whilst pouting, Akane rolled her eyes.

“You're a giant baby. Now, get to class or I will walk in there and tell her.” She threatened, standing up in her tiptoes to kiss Bokuto's cheek goodbye. It's what they always did.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Bokuto said roughing up her hair “Have fun the rest of the day kiddo.”

Akane huffed at the brotherly action before turning on her heel and making her way down the hallway with the package that she was probably supposed to be giving to another teacher.

Bokuto turned to the classroom door, running his hands through his hair really quickly and slapping his cheeks to make them look flushed.

(gotta make it look like he's in a hurry, y'know?)

Grabbing the door handle, he threw the door open dramatically while taking quick, deep breaths. Everyone's eyes were on him as he made his way into the room as he did his best to make the lie look real.

“I-I’m sorry...Mrs.Okumura....” He said in-between faked breaths “I overslept...I was up doing... your project all night...”

(he wasn't)

The teacher looked at him with a blank, unbelieving stare. The rest of the class was giggling at him, seeing through his lie. Bokuto looked up to continue on with his lie until his eyes landed on him.

Tall, skinny, pale, black wavy hair, gorgeous green eyes. His uniform was fitted perfectly, his bag on his shoulder, and his posture was delicate.

(Who is he?)

( _ What _ is he?!)

(Holy  _ shit  _ )

Suddenly, Bokuto had realized he'd been staring when Mrs.Okumura cleared her throat.

“Bokuto, I have explained this to you many times before, if you're going to come to class late on your own accord, I do not want you to lie me about it. Now, go sit in your seat before I give you more work to do after school.”

Bokuto nodded his head quickly before clumsily making his way to his seat. He bumped into at least three desks on his way there, making people giggle even more. He sat down with an embarrassed blush on his face and a pat on the back from one of the other students.

Mrs.Okumura turned back to the gem standing up front who was standing next to her, his eyes still on Bokuto as she talked.

“Alright class, this is Akaashi Keiji, he's the new exchange student from America you guys have been hearing about. He'll be joining us for the rest of the year. Please welcome him kindly.” She said cheerily, “Is there anything you'd like to say Akaashi?”

Looking away from Bokuto, Akaashi turned to the teacher with a smile “Nothing but thank you for having me.”

Bokuto was entranced, this kids smile, his voice, his face, his everything was absolutely perfect. He didn’t  _ look _ American and his Japanese was amazing, he was pretty sure Akaashi was better at speaking it than Bokuto himself and he was  _ born  _ in Japan. Akaashi looks like one of those Type A people his mother would always rant about at dinner when he was a kid, she was always into those things. She used to say that Type A personalities were always worrying about time and they are “workaholics” sometimes to the point of unhealthy conditions. He’s sure there was more to it but that’s all he could really remember because she was always yelling at his dad for being one.

Either way, Akaashi held himself well. He looked like he could handle anything that was handed to him. He looked professional even though he was wearing a school uniform and a school bag on his shoulder. Bokuto watched as the teacher pointed to a seat diagonal of Bokuto’s for Akaashi to sit at. He nodded with a smile as he walked away but just when he thought no one was looking, the smile fell and he looked...emotionless? What was that look? Bokuto was bad at this.

Either way, Bokuto wanted to get to know him and he had to find a way to do so.

(Kuroo would know)

Pulling out his phone, watching to see if the teacher was looking, he opened his messages.

 

**Brokuto- bro**

**Brokuto- s.o.s**

**Brokuto- he’s so hot.**

 

**Kubro- iS HE???**

**Kubro- like 0-10 how hot**

 

Glancing up again to make sure the teacher was still writing on the board, Bokuto tried not to laugh at his best friend.

 

**Brokuto- a strong 22**

**Brokuto- dude he’s so mysterious looking why do i want him to top me**

 

**Kubro- damn, he’s hot enough for you to be a bottom?**

**Kubro-  can’t believe someone’s been able to convert Kou to the dark side lmao**

 

**Brokuto- shut the fuck up you nerd**

**Brokuto- but no dude, he’s hot as fuck.**

 

Bokuto heard a throat clear quite loudly, making him look up to see the slightly overweight middle-aged Mrs.Okumura with the most familiar scowl on her wrinkled face staring down at him.

“Would you like to read those texts allowed to the class since you’re so invested in them?” She suggested, “At least the detention you’re going to have after school will be validated then.”

Bokuto stared at her with a blank stare, clearing his throat and looking at the texts, “Well, if you  _ insist. _ ” He said, hearing giggles as he glanced over at Akaashi who wasn’t invested in what was going on around him.

“The current conversation is between my best friend, Kuroo, and I about a certain new student.” Bokuto glanced at Akaashi again, still no reaction. He looked back at the texts and began reading them off.

“Me to Kuroo, dude he’s so mysterious looking why do i want him to top me? Kuroo to me, damn, he’s hot enough for you to be a bottom? I can’t believe someone’s been able to convert Kou to the dark side. Me to Kuroo, shut the fuck up you nerd. Me to Kuroo, but no dude, he’s hot as fuck.” 

By the end of his reenactment of the conversation, the class was laughing their asses off and the Mrs.Okumura was red with anger and embarrassment. She looked like she didn’t know how to react, reaching for his phone to snatch it away before he could continue to read the explicit message that Kuroo sent next. Bokuto pulled it away from her in time though, standing from his seat and grabbing his bag. “I’m going to go to the Principal’s office. You can just call and tell them I’m coming, okay?” He said, slinging the bag over his shoulder “See you in detention, Mrs.Okumura."

As he walked past the flabbergasted Maths teacher, he looked over at Akaashi once more. He was looking down at his desk, writing in his notebook still. Bokuto couldn’t see his face though because of the way his hand was covering his mouth. 

Shame.

\---

Akaashi could feel that Bokuto guy staring at him throughout the class and he  _ definitely _ noticed the glances he made at him while he was reading those embarrassing texts. He couldn’t tell if they made him angry or made him blush because, in all, he wanted to punch something. That could just be the environment though, he hates schools. They’re filled with social constructs, drama, and you have to actually do work. Work that he already knows how to  _ do. _

It’s absolute bullshit in his mind. He was in English when he was given detention for the first time in his life. Honestly, he wanted to kill the teacher then and there but he knew Caroline would  _ probably _ be mad so he just sat there and took the punishment.

“Akaashi, why haven’t you written any of your work down? I understand that you’re new but you have to at least-” Before the old man could even begin his scolding, Akaashi put an end to it.

“I already know all of this. I’ve lived in America half of my life.” He stated firmly, the class looking at him curiously as the teacher scowled. Akaashi immediately found himself being handed a detention slip, apparently telling the truth is now considered disobedience. How shitty.

For the rest of class, still not paying attention to the old man’s lecture on anti-transcendentalist English writings, Akaashi stared out the window. He could be at home right now, training, but no of course not. Instead, he’s stuck at this idiotic factory that spews out the slaves and blanks of society. Nobody here will ever be able to think for themselves. They’ll all just graduate and go off to work as some business assistant or a news telecaster. None of them will ever see society as it really is. Shitty.

He sighed in frustration, thinking about ways he could totally kill everyone in this school.

(except for that one kid)

(no. everyone. Even that kid.)

Akaashi found himself thinking about the weird kid in his Maths class. Bokuto looked like he was made to be an idiot. Tall, broad, bi-colored hair, a friendly face. He looked like your standard sports player who had sex with everyone around the school and only got good grades because the coaches bribed the teachers. He sure looked like that but Akaashi could definitely tell that there’s more underneath that. The way that he ran into the room with a pretty believable lie. The way that he wrote his notes without looking at the paper. The fact that he  _ unconditionally _ read the texts out to the class just to prove a point to the teacher. He definitely was something else but Akaashi wasn’t going to read into it too much.

It’s not like he’s going to befriend anyone here anyhow. He would just have to hurt them when Caroline came back again.

Shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i keep updating so fucking so i swear to god i don't mean to. I've got a job and work and a social life and my therapist told me im not allowed to let any of them fail lmao. I'm also trying to make these chapters longer so it's not as long as the last story because fUck that took year to fucking write.
> 
> ANyWay.
> 
> hmu on my social media or email okay?
> 
> tumblr- schrullig-liebe  
> insta- lance.who  
> email- chloejr01@gmail.com
> 
> i answer all of them 'kay?


	3. This is Keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto finds out a secret of the new students ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fricking can't believe how not good this chapter is but honestly, I tried to rewrite it but nothing worked so this is how we're going to advance the plot. 
> 
> a n d   
> t h e   
> p l o t   
> t h i c k e n s  
> ! ! ! !

_Tick...Tick...Tick...TapTap...TapTap...Tick.Tick.Tick._

Bokuto absolutely despised detention. Sitting in a small room, doing absolutely nothing, only having the choice of cleaning the room or doing homework. He couldn't even fucking sleep. How lame is that?

He watched as Mrs.Okumura wrote of the board, the chalk making an annoying tapping noise every time she brought it back to the board. She forced Bokuto to sit up front so she cold 'keep an eye on him' but she hasn't even looked at him once since he came in here. Fucking bitch.

Bokuto just wanted to turn around and talk to Akaashi who was sitting a few seats away from him on the other side of the room. He couldn't really make out what the new kid was doing but he could, however, hear the sound of a page turning every once in a while. He was probably reading or doing homework.

Bokuto was left to daydream to himself. He started off by wondering how the hell that quiet kid got detention in the first place, Kuroo heard that he back-talked the teacher, which could be true. Bokuto then started mentally criticizing himself for missing English. Which, somehow, led to him wondering when he could make a break for it.

He's actually never stayed a whole hour and a half for detention. He usually takes his leave when the supervisor is either A) passed out or B) out to the restroom. None of these options have happened yet. It's like Okumura is  _trying_ to kill him with boredom.

It went silent after the elongated screech of a desk chair scratched the floor from Akaashi's direction. The noise startled Mrs.Okumura and she dropped her chalk, turning around in shock.,

There, in all his glory, Akaashi was packing up his stuff all while holding a phone to his ear with his shoulder. He had no emotion showing on his face as he slung his bag on his shoulder and talked to the person on the other line.

"Yes, this is Keiji. Hello ma'am. Yes, I'll be there right away." He glanced up at Mrs.Okumura who was trying to stop him from leaving.

"Keiji Akaashi! Where do you think you're going?!" She began walking towards him but before she could get anything else out, he stopped, telling the woman on the line something in a different language. He went into his bag, pulling out a gun.

Bokuto's eyes widened with fear. Mrs.Okumura froze. Bokuto was aroused. What the fuck was going on.

Without hesitation, Akaashi pulled the trigger, the gun didn't make much noise but Mrs.Okumura still fell to the ground. No blood was shed. Akaashi turned to Bokuto, his green eyes met the other's hazel ones. Bokuto stared at him with curiosity when Akaashi whispered something into the phone, the same language, and he hung up. The gun was still between them as they made silent eye contact. It was silver with a black grip with hooks on the rack. Akaashi had his finger on the trigger as he stared down Bokuto. Bokuto was the first to break the silence.

"I won't tell a soul."

"I know you won't"

His voice was different from earlier, deeper almost. He sounded a lot more mature than when he introduced himself to the class. Bokuto stayed still as he slid the safety back into place, keeping his eyes locked on him as he slid the gun back into his bag.

"Now, if you don't mind...I have somewhere to be." Akaashi said, stepping over the possibly dead Mrs.Okumura. He made his way to the door and Bokuto frantically followed him.

"Wait! Did you..."

"No, she's just knocked out. She won't remember anything." Akaashi made his way out of the building, Bokuto right behind him. "Now, please leave me alone Bokuto-san."

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's elbow, "Will you stop-" Bad idea.

Before he knew it, Bokuto was on the ground, Akaashi hovering over him with his forearm pressed to the other's throat.

"Don't touch me. Don't follow me. Don't talk to me. Don't even think about me. Do I make myself clear, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi hissed threateningly, earning another nod from Bokuto who was again; confusingly aroused.

And with that, Akaashi picked up his stuff and hurried on his way. Leaving a very confused bi-color haired boy sitting on the gravel of their high school's entrance.

Bokuto sat there, unable to move as he watched Akaashi's elegant figured continue to walk out the entrance gates of the the school. A black BMW pulled up in front of Akaashi. Bokuto watched as he looked around, their eyes meeting again. He didn't know if Akaashi looked at him by accident or if her was trying to check on the poor guy he had just flipped over; either way, he looked upset for a second before tearing his gaze away and getting in the car quickly. The car sped off.

What the fuck just happened? All Bokuto could think about is the look Akaashi had on his face while he had him at gunpoint. The beaten look in his eyes was something Bokuto is surprisingly familiar with. It's the look of 'a broken soul' as his grandma would always call it when she was alive. "Bokuto dear! Why do you have the look of a broken soul? Is everything faring well in that head of yours?" She was a very accepting woman. Rest in peace.

Why is Akaashi broken? Why did Akaashi have a  _gun_? Why did he  _shoot_ Mrs.Okumura? Who was on the other line of the phone? Why didn't he shoot Bokuto?

Bokuto can't say that he's not curious because  _Hell,_ his curiosity is worse than a child's at a zoo. He also can't say that he's going to look into it. As much as he would love to know what kind of secret ninja shit Akaashi is into, he also doesn't want Akaashi to use that secret ninja shit on him. He may be mostly brawn but he's got some brain and that brain is telling him to stay out of it and treat Akaashi like nothing had ever happened.

He shook his head, standing up, grabbing his bag and leaving the school. Nothing else good can come from this situation so he may as well flee the scene. so he did. He ran home, confused and excited, mostly confused though. He was sure the excitement was from the adrenaline rush. When he woke up this morning he didn't even imagine being held at gunpoint and it  _excited_ him. He wanted to do it more. He wanted to hold a gun. He wanted to  _shoot a gun._

Akaashi was a bad influence and that would only make itself more noticeable within the next year. Bokuto is going to fall in love with Akaashi and he's going to experience everything this mysterious boy wanted him to experience.

And they're going to experience it-

Together.

 


	4. You psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi offers Bokuto a deal

Another loud snap sounded through the small room. The sound of heavy breathing and footsteps were the only other things audible in this moment. The smell of old cologne, sweat, and blood filled the thick, sticky air.    
  
Three people sat in the room. One was tall and buff. He had blonde hair with a bald spot on the top of his head and a scar running down his neck to his bicep. He was around the age of fifty at least and he had blood on his pants; a large amount of it too.   
  
The second was in the middle of the room, chained to a chair with a blindfold covering his eyes. He was the one breathing heavily due to his many broken limbs and cuts. He wasn't pathetic looking. He was also tall but also very lanky. You could tell he worked out though; without the drugs they may have never gotten him here.   
  
The third was Keiji. School uniform still on. Hair slightly pushed back from frustration and sweat. His eyes were almost the same as a felines. He was angry. He was focused. He was working.   
  
"I'm going to ask again, Leonardo." He says, looking between the executioner and the victim. The executioner raising his baseball bat from the floor and putting it to Leonardo's temple for a last chance.   
  
Leonardo's breathing halted. He let out one last shaking breath before letting out a meek voice, "The North Quarter. I last talked to Kamizaki in the North Quarter." His voice was broken.    
  
Good. This is progress.   
  
"Why would he be in the North Quarter? What is he after?" Keiji questioned trying to put it together. Kamizaki is a underground trader who finessed one of Akaashi's closest client, Mrs.Thomas, who although uses the underground trading for disgusting uses; pays well.   
  
The North Quarter is a nickname for North America, usually the northern States or Canada. The South Quarter is considered to be the southern States and Mexico all along with the Dominican Republic, Cuba, Jamaica, the Bahamas, etcetera. The East Quarter is the Asian countries like Japan, China,Thailand and The West is the European countries like England, France, and Germany.   
  
The only downside to these nicknames is the broadness. Especially if you're trying to find a certain person. So, Akaashi backtracked. He put his foot down, standing up, making his way over to Leonardo.    
  
He ripped off the blindfold, leaning down and looking into the frightened eyes in front of him. "You're just a kid!" Is all he heard before putting a knife to Leonardo's neck.   
  
"Shut up. Where is Kamizaki?"   
  
"I already told you! He's in the North Quarter-"   
  
"No! Where the fuck is he?" Keiji was getting tired of this. "Do you want to die?"   
  
Pressing the knife closer to his neck, breaking the skin really made Leonardo panic because he let out his answer in seconds.   
  
"East Quarter! He's here! He's here in Japan for more trading!"   
  
Akaashi stares at Leonardo for a good minute before nodding his head and dropping the knife " I believe you."    
  
Leonardo let out an exasperated sigh "Thank you, sir."   
  
"But you still lied. ----- töten ihm."   
  
The executioner raised his baseball bat again, Leonardo's eyes were the size of baseballs. "Hey! We had a deal!"   
  
Akaashi scowled at that comment, knowing that he never made a deal with this asshole. Instead of saying anything back, he nodded his head at ---- who winded his arms back with the bat, swinging.   
  
_Crack_.   
  
With one hit to the left temple, the metal baseball bat cracked Leonardo's skull. His eyes rolling to the back of his head and his chair toppling over with him. Blood fell out of his mouth as his face bruised black like a bad peach.   
  
Akaashi left the sweaty room after making sure he was dead. His head was racing. Kamizaki is a dangerous man. Caroline got into it with him once for selling him whacked out cocaine. She almost died but unfortunately, she's still alive. Kamizaki started out as a high class drug lord. Selling heroin, coke, xans, etcetera to celebrities face to face until the dark web became a thing and that's when he really became dangerous. He took up both drugs and assassination. Although not very good at that (he's very messy), he also sells for the sex-trafficking rings. It disgusts Akaashi.   


Akaashi shakes his head as he walks. He needs a shower and he needs to do his homework.   
  
¤  ¤  ¤   
  
Bokuto couldn't comprehend what had happened earlier and it was showing. He overcooked his box ramen and the water got everywhere, he couldn't concentrate on his killstreaks and kept losing them in fortnite, he was just...shook.

Is that the right word? Yeah, he was quaking.   


Akaashi shot the teacher.    
Is she dead?   


Am I an accomplice to the crime?!   


He couldn't tell anyone either. He promised. Akaashi would probably kill him if he did.  Literally.   


Nothing could get worse than this. Bokuto having a crush on a psychopath. What is he going to tell his therapist? 'Oh by the way! There's this new kid who I totally have the hots for but get this- he killed our fucking teacher on the first day!'     
That wouldn't swing very well, he ruled out.

This is so fucking frustrating. Why couldn't he just like someone who's not insane for once? First there was Camille, who threatened to kill herself when he broke up with her. Finally, they got her help. Second was Akinari, who although was very hot, got off to choking Bokuto until he passed out and that's fucking scary. Third was Kuroo, yeah they dated for a while Kuroo was scary. Just...leave it at that.

Now this? What the fuck. Is there even a god out there anymore?

Bokuto shook his head, his hand running through his hair as he sighed. Maybe he should just drop out of school so he wouldn't have to see Akaashi. Yeah that sounds like a plan.

“Kou! Someone is at the door for you! It's some guy!” Akane yelled from the other end of the house. How had he not heard the door?

“Comin’!” He yelled back, making his way to the front door. It's probably that new game he ordered that he needs to sign for...or it could be his dealer. Either one is fine with him. He needs a fucking break-

“Took you long enough. Poor guy says he needs to talk to you.” He heard Akane say and he looks up.

_ Oh fuck no. _

There standing in all his glory, Akaashi Keiji. He looked confused as his eyes wandered around the area of the house.

Bokuto’s eyes went wide “Kane’, go do your homework.”

"But I don't-”

“Akane. Now.”

Bokuto's voice was sharp which made Akane give him a worried look as she made her way to her bedroom. Akaashi looked amused almost but...it was curious.

Bokuto pushed Akaashi out of the house, slamming the door closed when both of them were out there. He grabbed Akaashi by the collar of his shirt, getting in his face while doing so. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Okay, Bokuto was mad. Yeah, he had a crush on the guy but this guy  _ killed someone. _ He could've hurt Akane.

“Please let go of me Bokuto-San, I just want to talk.”

“What is there to talk about? You..” He lowers his voice “You killed someone!”

“She's not dead.”

“You had a gun!”

“It was barely a gun. It didn't fire actual bullets.”

“You threatened to kill me!”

Akaashi couldn't deny that but it's technically his job. He couldn't believe he was even here.

“You should be grateful I didn't, Bokuto-san”

Bokuto went quiet at that and he let go of his collar, running another hand through his hair and shaking his head.

“What do you want with me? You don't gotta kill me or anything. I'll keep quiet.” He looks Akaashi in the eye “I don't know what you do but I'll keep it a secret.”

Akaashi was confused by the change in attitude that Bokuto had. It was so quick to fix itself.

“Actually Bokuto-san.” Akaashi starts “I'm here to offer you a deal.”

That gets Bokuto's attention, what does this psychopath want with him?

“A deal?”

“To put it simply, I need you to help me kill someone. A bad someone. His name is Kamizaki and I need your help to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and I'm sorry. A lot has been going on with me and I'm just trying to manage it all you know? hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> Tumblr- @strugglingtoo  
> Insta- @lance.who  
> Twitter- @notlisteningtbh

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me!
> 
> E-mail: chloejr01@gmail.com  
> Tumblr: schrullig-liebe  
> Instagram: lance.who  
> Twitter: notlisteningtbh


End file.
